There has been several studies for afforestation of land that is difficult to cultivate. One such study that is directed to cultivation strategies for an inclined land implements the use of a net or concrete. For example, the Korean Patent No. 10-729417 has disclosed an afforestation structure composed of a net, and a soil layer.
The Korean Patent No. 10-661852 also disclosed a method for the afforestation of a slope surface of inclined ground without using a fiber net, or a concrete, in which a cultured soil was prepared by mixing with a fermentation solution and it was then applied to the surface of the inclined ground prior to application of the seeds.
The Korean Patent No. 10-542729 disclosed a method for afforestation using a block for reinforcing afforestation on a slope surface of inclined ground.
The Korean Patent No. 10-473540 disclosed a method for afforestation by the use of a fin shaped device containing soil and sand to prevent the loss of soil.
The Korean Patent No. 10-426129 disclosed a method for the afforestation of inclined ground in which inclined ground was covered with a wire net and then an artificial soil composition with the thickness of 20 cm was applied onto the inclined ground.
The aforementioned methods, although useful for the cultivation of inclined grounds, are not practical for the afforestation of other types of lands that are particularly recalcitrant for growing vegetations, and difficult to cultivate. The examples of these lands are, lands that have been subjected to fire, dune land, barren land, lands with a highly steep slopes, and bedrock land, among others.
The present invention solves this problem by providing methods for successful afforestation of a variety of difficult to cultivate and recalcitrant lands through the use of aerial afforestation processes that ensure correct positioning and continued survival of the seedlings on land with reduced labor power.